The Hybred Child
by Midnight72955
Summary: Holly Night is a different kind of Vampyre, what happends when she gets pregnant with Jacob Black baby... and what exactly can this Miracle of a child do, and is this the child of the prophsy of uniting Vampires and Wolves.. read and find out!
1. Sparkly, sparkly Vampires

**I do not own Twilight.**

I walked through the forest slowly in no rush to leave, even if I wanted to, I shifted shape to one that I favored above all others a lean black, dark blue and purple wolf with Amethyst eyes. I weaved through the trees moving gracefully out into a small town called Forks.

I shifted back into my human form, I could tell none of my kind had come through this small town recently, not that I cared. I walked through the streets of this town looking into the minds of the humans around me in wonder, how simple these humans were it was easy choosing my victim tonight.

I followed him silently through the streets, I listened intently, the boy walked into a dark ally way... "_To easy_," I thought to myself smirking and followed him in he turned around. "Who are you? Why are you following me?" He asked. I laughed; "No reason I'm merely walking home," I stated and walked up to him. He gave me a look that told me he didn't trust me, in an instant I had him against the wall.

He was fighting me, or at least trying to, I made him stare into my eyes; "_Sleep_," I whispered into his mind and he tried to fight it. "_Don't fight it Mike, Sleep_," I whispered to him again, and this time the power of my mind intensified only slightly and he went to sleep. I moved his head to the side and my fangs pierced neatly into his skin and his sweet life giving blood flooded into my mouth.

I drank my fill pulling away just as his blood flow started to wane slightly, I licked the puncture wounds which closed instantly leaving no trace I had ever bit him. Then I reached into his mind and whipped his memories of ever seeing or meeting me.

I smirked turned and walked away leaving the boy leaning against the trash can, he would wake up in a couple of minuets with a killer headache and no memory of what happened. I walked to a near by Hotel and up to the front desk; "Hello how may I help you?" She asked. "Yes I need a room," I replied. "Ok, which room would you like?" She asked. "The biggest," I replied.

She raised an eyebrow; "Ok, how long will you be staying?" She asked. "2 nights," I replied. "Ok that will be 400 dollars," she said. "_But I already gave you the money, didn't I_?" I whispered both for real and in her mind. "Yes, of course here's your room key it's on the top floor," she said and handed me the room key which read room K12.

I got to the room threw my jacket on the couch and sat down taking only a second to admire the style of the room. I smirked and lay back sighing and licking my lips, then looking outside the sun was rising in the east I let the first raise hit me and sighed contently then got back up and left the hotel not in the way humans do, in the way only my kind could instantly leaving a place to travel in the blink of an eyes as pure energy for only the second it takes to get to the other place.

I appeared outside the hotel and walked down the way, I went down to an estate building an got a house out in the forest near the Quileute reservation and to a place where a Family called the Cullen's lived. I bought all new furniture and set everything up for my home it took two days to get everything done with me working days and nights sleeping only when the sun was too high for my sensitive eyes.

By the third day I was done, and on that day there was a knock at the door and when I opened it a man with blond hair and golden eyes a woman stood beside him was a woman with the same colored eyes. Behind them were 7 others all of them had golden eyes. I raised a single eyebrow the sent they gave off smelled too sweet. The sent made me want to gag it was so sweet.

I winkled your nose slightly and shuddered; "Hello, may I help you?" I asked. "Yes, we're the Cullen's and we want to welcome you to the neighborhood, I'm Carlisle and this is my Wife Esme and our children, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, Edward and Bella and their daughter Reneesme," Carlisle named the others.

I nodded to them smiling; "Nice to meet you, I'm Holly Night," I replied shakingCarlisle's hand. "Ok lets skip this I know you're different, what are you?" I asked quickly, bluntly. "We're vampires," Esme replied. "What are you?" Edward asked. I snorted; "I'm a vampire, different form you Sparkles," I smirked. "You're a vampire? I find that hard to believe we've been watching you and you don't sparkle," Rosalie said.

"Do I have to sparkle, I'm a different kind of Vampyre, I'm a Night Child," I replied. "You sparkly, sparkly vampires wouldn't know anything about me we are different form your kind, we don't sparkle, we aren't killed easily, we all of powers and We are Defiantly more human, even though our hearts stopped beating," I explained.

"Really... What are you're feeding habits?" Carlisleasked. "What do you mean?" I asked. "What do you feed on and... can you pull away when you are feeding?" He asked. "I feed on regular humans like the rest of my kind, and yes I can pull away when their blood flow starts to wane _if_ I want too, no I don't have venom the way we turn a human is by feeding the human our blood," I replied.

"Interesting," he said aloud. "Can you have kids?" Rosalie asked. "I haven't heard of my kind having kids no, but I may be wrong never really looked into it," I replied. "How long have you been a vampire?" Emmett asked. "I'd have to say 500-600 years," I replied. "How strong are you?" He asked. "Wouldn't you want to know," I replied eyes sparkling.

Just then there was a howl and a man bounded out of the forest the little girl Nessie squealed as the Wolf-man swooped her up into his embrace. "Who are you?" I asked. "Who are you?" He asked. "I asked first," I said I held your head high challenging him. "This is Jacob Black the Alpha of one of the local Wolf packs," Bella explained. "A wolf Pack, interesting," I said.

I meet some of the other wolves of the wolf packs; the Quileute-Cullen treated didn't apply to me so I was good with hunting just not in Quileute-Cullen territory which was fine with me. I was actually really good friends now with both Leah Clearwater, and Rosalie Cullen, me and the other wolves were friends as well, all but 2... The two alphas of the packs Sam and Jacob.

It was about 3 months later and I were laying down on my couch waiting for the sun to set for the day. There was a knock at the door and I opened it to see Jacob Black standing there looking agitated. "Hola Perro," you purred in Spanish leaning against the door frame smirking.

"I have to talk to you," he said. I rolled your eyes and motioned for him to come in I walked back to my couch and plopped down sighing, Jacob _smelled_ like burning wood, something that I always liked even when I was human but I always made a point in saying he stinks. "So what do you want to talk about?" I asked staring at him. He just stared right back at me.

"Hola Perro," I said again waving a hand in front of his face. "Well Leach, I have a proposition for you from the Quileute tribe," he said. "Well spit it out pup," I said. "Can you stop calling me those names?" he growled. "Nope," I replied. "Stop or else," he said. "Or else what?" I asked standing up as we circled each other.

He leapt at me pinning me to the ground; "Ok you got me, What are you going to do?" I asked mockingly. And he did the one thing that shocked me, he kissed me hard and demanding, I struggled for a second all thoughts of escaping flying out the window as I returned the kiss molding my body into his... (you can guess what Happened, use that imagination).

I lay panting on the floor of my living room eyes wide mouth red with Jacobs crimson blood, as Jacob clasped on the floor next to me breathing heavily and rubbing his neck where I had bitten him. "Why?" I asked licking your lips of his blood. "I don't know," he said getting up and getting dressed. "This never happened," I glared daggers at him. "Never," he replied turning and practically running out of my house.

I sat down on the couch when all of a sudden I felt a sharp blinding pain in my lower abdomen. I gasped out in pain curling into a fetal position and tears burned in my eyes, a straggled cry of pain was the only thing that came out of my mouth before it ended as fast as it had started.

**So this was the first chapter... hope you liked it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Twilight.**

About one week later Rosalie and Leah came over. "Hey guys, come on in," I said smiling and holding the door open for him. "Hey, why does it smell like Jacob in here?" Rosalie asked. "He came over the other day, but he left in a hurry... didn't really say much," I explained leaving out the whole sex part and wondering how on earth his sent is still here.

"Its more then that," Leah said. "I haven't heard him say _One_ bad thing about you, he hasn't called you Leech, parasite, Tick... or any of those other things," Leah continued. "You're being paranoid Leah, it was nothing," I said smiling. "What ever you say," Rosalie said shrugging.

We talked together 'til Emmett came over to get Rose and Seth to get Leah. I decided to get some sleep before going hunting for the night. By the time I woke up again it was 2:30 the next day. I frowned my brow as hunger gnawed at me but I waited anyway 'til 5:00 when I blinked to one of my hunting areas.

I choose my prey lost and new in seatles streets, I followed and feeling as hungry as I was I drained her dry. I tried not too but I were so hungry I could only think of her sweet blood. I dropped her when I was done licking my lips and blinking away after setting the body on fire.

I got home and I lay down in my bed closing my eyes, but all of a sudden I felt the urge to throw up. I ran to the bathroom and threw up all the blood I had just drank flushing the toilet more then once so it wouldn't over flow. Tears fell down my cheeks and I continued to gag even when my stomach was empty.

I stood up shakily and washed out my mouth spitting the blood and water from my mouth. I looked at myself in the mirror, my eyes were blood shot, skin paler then usual, and now hunger gnawed at me. I walked shaking into my room and closed my eyes tightly concentrating on the sounds in the room.

That is when I heard it, a steady heart beat, not mine... another's. It was faint coming from inside of me, at least 6 beats every minuet, my eyes popped open and I took in a surprised breath. I fumbled for my cell phone shaking as I dialedCarlisle's cell phone number.

He answered on the second ring; "Hello this is Carlisle Cullen,"Carlislesaid. "Carlisle... its Holly I need your help," I said softly. "Ok, I'll be right over," he said. "Carlisle, Can you bring Rose with you and Leah if she's there," I asked my words shaking. "Of course anyone else?" He asked. "No, don't bring anyone else," I replied. "Ok, we'll be there," he said and hung up without saying goodbye.

I walked downstairs opening the door whenCarlisle, Rose and Leah arrived here. I led them to the living room; "Thank you for comingCarlisle," I said softly. "Its not a problem Holly, tell me what's wrong?" He asked. "I think I may be pregnant," I replied softly. Both Leah and Rosalie took in surprised breaths; "What makes you think that?"Carlisleasked equally as surprised.

"Well about 2 days ago Jacob came by, remember when you guys said you smelled him here, we'll he was and we... had intercourse, something neither of us expected to happen, and earlier I went hunting... I was _so_ hungry I drained a woman bone dry, I didn't mean to, I wanted to stop but... I was still so hungry I couldn't, then when I came home... I threw up all of it, I didn't even know I was still able to throw up! Then I heard it... the heart beat its faint but its there," I shook your head slightly.

"Can you lay down for me?"Carlisleasked and I did he lifted my shirt over my abdomen and kneeled my stomach, a look of wonder crossed his face and he pulled away. I sat up; "Its there, I'm going to need you to come with me to the hospital for a through evaluation," he said. "I can't," I said.

"Why not?" He asked. "Because I'm hungry, and I might kill another person," I said and glanced at Leah and Rose who hadn't said a word. "Why not eat some human food, you probably need at address the child's need before your own," Rose said thinking back to the Bella situation. I looked at her and she smiled, she wasn't mad and that more then anything sent waves of happiness through me.

I knew that she always wanted a child and so does Leah. "But I don't know what? I haven't really had the stomach for human food since I was changed," I said. "No worries we'll help you," Leah said smiling. I leapt up and hugged them tightly. "Thank you," I whispered softly, they hugged me tighter. They also knew that I had given up the idea of having a child myself, one of the many things that brought the three of us together in the first place.

"So... what are we going to do?" I asked. "Well first we should get you something to eat, what sounds good?" He asked. "How should I know I usually don't eat human food!" I exclaimed. "Well I guess we go back to my house see what Esme cooked up for the wolves,"Carlislesaid. "No," I replied.

"Why not?" He asked. "Because Jacob will be there, and... Nessie," I said. "There isn't anywhere else and you're going to have to tell him sooner or later," Leah said. "Then I rather choose later!" I said louder then usual. "We'll later can't wait, you're hungry… plus no one is at the house," Rose said. "Fine, but if someone is I will be out of there in an instant," I said. "Fare enough," she replied.

**So that was the second chapter hope you liked it! Review ME!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I Do Not Own Twilight! Damn it! Anyway heres the next chapter!**

Carlisle, Rose, Leah and I went to the Cullen house to find that everyone was of course gone. "Look around see what smells good," Carlisle suggested. I did and you smelled a Hamburger, I looked around and found it on the island table I smelled it again it was big and looked good.

I picked it up and took a bite, it actually tasted good, I ate it, Rose looking like she was going to vomit. "Don't look like that Rose, here try it," I said and held out the last piece of the burger. She gagged and shook her head; "no thank you," she said hand over her mouth.

I shrugged; "More for me," I said and ate it. Carlisle finished making another burger and I ate that well drinking a freaking Dr. Pepper! Just as I was finishing eating, Jacob, Edward, Bella, Nessie and all of the others came back. I practically chocked on the Dr. Pepper I was drinking when Jacob walked in holding Nessie's hand. Rosalie and Leah came to stand next to me and Carlisle stepped back.

"Are you drinking... Dr. Pepper?" Embry asked with a raised eyebrow. I downed the rest of it; "What's it to you?" I asked now completely on edge. "Aren't you a vampyre, you aren't suppose to drink or eat anything human," Jacob asked. "Well yes that's true but... It was a dare!" I exclaimed smiling in triumph. Both Leah and Rose rolled their eyes; "Holly!" They exclaimed in union.

"Hey this is my problem, I'll deal with it!" I exclaimed. The two raised and eyebrow each; "Fine, damn you couldn't go along with the Dare could you!" I huffed. "No, because they all deserve to know," Rose said. "They can live without knowing Rose," I said. "Maybe but he at least deserves to know," Leah said motioning toward Jacob. "Thanks for practically yelling that out," I snapped.

"I deserve to know what?" Jacob asked. They all looked expectantly at me; "I'm pregnant," I said and narrowed my eyes. "What?" Jacob asked. "Are you deaf too Perro! I said I'm Pregnant!" I exclaimed angrily. He looked taken aback; "When? HOW!" He exclaimed. "Last Week, I'm pretty sure you remember both _when _and _how_!" I growled. "Jake, is that true?" Bella asked going to stand next to Nessie who looked amazed and angered.

"No... I-I mean," he stammered. "NO! You fucking little-" I started then stopped getting a handle on my anger before I did something I would regret. I clenched my fists shaking eye color changing to match your mood which didn't happen often and un-nerved Leah and Rose enough to place restraining hands on my shoulders.

I took a deep breath turned around and clenched the table in my hands applying so much pressure on the table that when I let it go my finger prints where imprinted on the surface. I turned back around; "Carlisle how long 'til we can get rid of it?" Jacob asked.

"GET RID OF IT!" I screamed anger flashing brightly in my eyes. "Yes, or did Jacob stutter," Reneesme snapped. "I am NOT getting rid of this child," I said clenching my jaw tightly. "Why not... Jacob doesn't want it, and it an abomination a half Vampyre, half wolf, it's un-heard of," Bella said.

"Yea, like that mutt standing next to you," I snarled savage. Bella, Edward, and Jacob growled angrily; "What if she deserves to live then my child does too," I snapped. "No, it doesn't," Bella growled back. Then something took over a white hot flash of power fuelled by anger, I blinked they all looked around but I appeared behind Reneesme, blinking again tell I was on the other side of the room.

I held Reneesme by her neck, I pulled her head to the side baring her neck and I opened my mouth fangs glistening (with saliva) in the sunlight. "Wait! Don't Holly!" Carlisle exclaimed. "Why shouldn't I, she dies, I go after the other half breeds and afterword let you kill me because that is the only way I will let you kill my child," I growled leaning down pressing my fangs against her neck and she whimpered.

Then as fast as the anger and power came over me, it disappeared in and instant. I gasped again pulling away and throwing her from me as fast as I had gotten her I stumbled back pressing my back against the wall behind me. MY eye color changed back to black and I shuddered breathing heavily. Rose and Leah were next to me in less then a second; "I have to go," I said then blinked away.

I got back to my house minuets later Leah and Rose ran in; "What the hell was that?" Rose exclaimed. "I don't know Rose, it was this hot blind anger... I have never felt something like that before I couldn't control myself," I said at a loss for what happened.

Rose smirked; "What?" I asked. "Mood swings, we really need to get you to the hospital so Carlisle can check you out so how far along the baby is," Rose said smiling softly Leah put a hand on my stomach softly. "Well, lets go, but I have no car," I said. "That all good, I have mine, I told Carlisle to go to the hospital and wait for us," she said. I nodded and followed her out.

When I got to the hospital the girl at the front desk let us all in, I walked to his office and then he led to a examination room where he examined me. He then let me see the baby; "you said it's been a week since the conception, but accroding to the growth of your baby you are about 2 weeks into the pregnancy, from my calculations since in 1 week your baby looks at least 2 weeks old, then you-this is just a theory- but you might be due in 81/2 weeks," Carlisle said.

"Well, that's not long at all, does this mean my baby is going to be growing faster then normal?" I asked. "Maybe," he replied. "Perfect, I just hope she'll be more human the vampyre, but with my luck," I shook my head looking down. "Its ok, we'll figure this out," Leah said sitting down next to me. "Thanks," I said smiling weakly.

**So hope you liked it Everybody! REVIEW TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I still don't own Twilight! **

Rose, Leah and I left the hospital, once back at the house I sat down on the couch Rose and Leah on either side of me. "Do you think you can teach me how to cook?" I asked looking at Rose and Leah. "Sure, we'll help you cook anything you want," Rose said winkling her nose slightly. I smiled; "We are going to need to go to the store to get a lot of stuff," Leah said.

"Well lets go, I'm also going to need a car 'cause... you know those churros smelled delicious," I said laughing softly. "Sounds good, let's go," Leah said smiling. I drove down to a car dealer bought a new BMW 2010 car, then went to the store and bought a whole bunch of food and junk food I relied on the smell of some things to determine if it smelled good or not, then sometimes relying on Leah's input on something's.

By the time I got back home it was dark around 8 or 9:00 at night, but when I got back home I started to unload the stuff with Leah and Rose's help but as we were Jacob appeared with some of the other pack. I growled softly and backed away; "Truce, I don't want to fight," Jacob said raising his hands.

I narrowed my eyes turned and continued to unload the groceries. "Look I'm sorry about earlier, I wasn't thinking straight… it was a lot to take in at one time and I was thinking of the easiest way out," Jacob said. "No crap," I snapped. "Look, I was thinking-" Jacob was cut off. "AKA: The pack was thinking," Leah said smirking. "Shut up Leah," Jacob snapped.

My eyes were drawn to his neck, I could practically taste his sweet blood in my mouth, my heart beat speed up and my pupils dilated, Rose was the first to drop what she was doing (Putting some spices in a spice rack) and grab me by the shoulders. I let her hold onto me, I could smell his blood, hear it humming through his veins.

"Get him out of here now!" Rose exclaimed. Leah and Jacob both hurried out of the house, and Rose held me tell my breathing returned to normal, she let go of me; "What happened?" Rose asked. "I have no clue, this really is new to me... there isn't exactly an instruction manual on vampyre pregnancy," I snapped irritated with meself and sitting down in a chair.

A couple of minuets passed and Rose put the things away in less then 5 minuets and there was a lot of stuff. Carlisle came over cautious Leah, Edward, Bella, Alice and Jasper walked in followed by Jacob and Nessie; "Hey guys," I said eating straight from a carton of ice cream that had hot sauce mixed in with it. "How are you feeling Holly?" Carlisle asked.

"Good, how about you?" I asked dropping your spoon into the ice cream carton and setting it next to me. I leaned back in the chair and took a deep breath; "What happened earlier?" Jacob asked. "Like I said to Rose, I don't know! Being a vampyre and pregnant doesn't really come with an instruction manual, if you know what I mean!" I exclaimed standing and starting to pace. Jacob went to sit in your vacated chair I paid him no mind.

"I mean its never was ever heard of! A vampyre getting pregnant and the Goddess knows I've tried plenty of times!" I continued ranting. Jacob looked at the ice cream, hot sauce mix; "Give me that," I snapped and took the carton without farther thought I stuffed a spoon full into my mouth. "I mean come on! After years of trying now is the time I get pregnant and by a fucking Wolf! And an Imprinted Wolf at that! What the Fuck?" I exclaimed.

Then I stopped and took a deep breath and set the ice cream down again and swallowed again my throat was dry as sand, I tossed the ice cream into the trash and swallowed again. "Oh no," Rose mouthed. "I need blood," I said and swallowed again trying to now breathe past the burning in my throat. "Well go hunt," Bella said.

"Yea that's smart, let the pregnant girl hunt and maybe kill another person!" I growled. "Yea, real smart," Rose said rolling her eyes. "Well what do you think we should do?" Carlisle asked. "Last time a fed from a human I threw that up, so how about this I get some blood from a donor and see if I do throw it up, if I don't we're good, If I do... then well we'll face that if it happens," I said.

A couple of minuets later I took a cup of blood from Edward; "Thank you," I said then smelled the blood and wrinkled my nose and took a sip of it. I spit it out instantly your ran your toung over my teeth like a cat that ate something unpleasant. "Yea, that's not going to work," I shook my head and set the blood on the table. "Oh, can I have it," Nessie came forward. I growled lowly and she went back.

"Then what are we going to do?" Carlisle asked. "I don't know," I said and swallowed again. I wanted blood just not that blood; "I was thinking," Rose started. "What Rose?" Carlisle asked. "No Rose," Edward said. "What?" I asked. "I was thinking about earlier how you almost attacked Jacob," Rose said. "And?" I asked. "And maybe its his blood you need, not other humans," Rose explained.

"Serious, but wouldn't I be reacting to it now?" I asked. "Technically no, there are other vampire scents interfering with his for you to smell, and since he came in you haven't been focused on him but on them," Rose said motioning to the others. I felt my mouth water and a shiver went down your spine; "I'll do it," Jacob said.

"No, Jacob," Nessie said eyes pleading with him. "Nessie this is my fault and if letting her drink my blood is something I can do to help ease her discomfort then I'll do it," he said and stepped forward toward me. Bella and Edward stepped in front of him; "No," they said. I growled softly a primal, possessive instinct rose up inside of me; "Move," I growled. They turned to me; "No," Edward said.

"If you know what is good for you Edward Cullen, you will move," I snapped. Jacob stepped in-between them and to me, his own instinct over-ridding that of the Imprints wants. He walked up to me, our eyes held one another's and I opened my mouth showing my fangs, I got onto my tippy toes, moving his shirt out of the way.

My fangs pierced neatly into his skin, behind Jacob Edward, Bella and Nessie tried to come at me and Alice, Rose, Carlisle, and Jasper grabbed them before they could. I blinked out of there and to my room, I pulled away for a moment and pushed him against the bed, I straddled his hips and me fangs pierced his skin again. His hand twined into my hair holding me against his chest, I took it slow savoring that taste.

It took only a couple of gulps to satisfy my thirst, I took only what I need from him but it was hard to pull away, his blood tasted the sweetest I ever had and I wanted to never stop but I did because if I didn't he would die and that was something every fiber of my being felt so against.

I pulled away arching up, I felt tired, so tired in fact that I lay down with practically no thought and curled up next to Jacob and fell asleep, the day had wore me out. Jacob stared down at me a soft look entered his eyes he rubbed the spot were I had just fed from him, then turned so that I was against his chest and his chin rested on top of my head as one of his arms wrapped around me, and he too fell to sleep, his heart beat was a sort of lullaby to me.

**So I hope you liked it! Review and tell me what you think!**


	5. Chapter 5

**CRAP! I STILL DON"T OWN TWILIGHT! **

A couple of minuets passed and Rose peaked into the room to both me and Jacob together Jacobs arms wrapped around me a hand pressed against my belly, my head resting on one of his arms. Rose crooked her head to the side; "_You know, they really do look great together_," she thought to herself before closing the door and walking back downstairs.

"So... how is he?"Carlisleasked. "Good, he's alive, breathing and asleep," Rose said. "Holly?" Edward asked. "Asleep, the day must have worn her down," Rose replied. "Well the best thing for them now is to sleep,"Carlislesaid. They nodded and most to them left all except Leah and Rose.

I woke up the next morning, eyes fluttering open, warm, strong arms wrapped around me. When I looked down, I found Jacob's hand pressed protectively against my belly, I turned in his arms pressing my face against his chest. Warmth spreading through me, it felt so good to wrapped in his arms.

Then I heard his stomach growl, I smiled and sat up looking down at him, then softly I kissed his forehead; "Time to get up Jake, you need it eat," I said smiling. His eyes opened brown meet blue and I crooked my head to the side smiling. "Come on," I said standing from the bed.

Jacob got up and followed me out of the room; "Wolf sweet wolf," I purred softly glancing at him over my shoulder. He smiled and followed me into the kitchen, Rose just placed a great big pile of French Toast of the table. I smelled them as Jacob sat down to eat I went into the refugerator and brought out milk, and Apple juice.

I grabbed to glasses from the cupboard and poured him some milk well I got apple juice; "Thanks Rose," I smiled at her. "No problem Holly," she replied. "Yea, thanks Rose," Jacob said. Rose swung around to look at him; "What?" Jacob asked. "You called me Rose, not vamp, leech, tick... or anything else of the sort," Rose said. "Well since I'm going to be a father to a half vampyre I suppose I shouldn't be calling you any of those things," Jacob said shrugging.

Rose looked uncomfortable but didn't say anything and returned to cleaning up the kitchen. After eating I walked into the living room to see Alice waiting patiently for me, instantly she shot up; "So I was thinking about the designs for the nursery, I have some great ideas for the crib and the room itself, first off would you like a bassinette in your room or a crib-" Alice started but I held up a hand for her to stop.

"Hold up Alice, I only found out I was pregnant and we do have time until he or she comes, well do all of it gradually... kay?" I said. "Ok," she said. "But I promise you'll be able to decorate, only in purples though!" I said. Her face fell apparently she was going to go with blue or pink; "Ok," she replied then clapped her hands once; "Good, that gives me time to custom order things,"Alicesaid smiling.

"You know, Edward didn't let her do the whole nursery thing with Nessie," Rose said coming into the room. "Well, as long as it has both Holly and I mixed in there, I'm fine," Jacob said and plopped down on the couch. "I'm with Jake on that," I replied and sat down.

"I got to go, I need to tell the others about all of this, I'll be back as soon as I can," Jacob said leaned down kissed your cheek and left. The day went by Rose was practically catering to my every whim which was _very_ came to check on me, Edward and Bella also came by to check if Jacob was there because he hadn't come to see Reneesme.

Night seemed to come quickly and Jacob came back, when I seen him you practically leapt into his arms hugging him tightly. He laughed and hugged me back; "I missed you too Holly," he said. He sat down; "What did the others say? What about you're dad and the other elders?" I asked.

"Well the elders said they will wait this out and make their decision once the baby is born, and my dad is... pleased, he's finally going to be a grandfather, even if its a hybrid, he wants to come over tomorrow to meet you," Jacob said. "Sounds good Jake," I smiled. I continued to gaze at him and he at me; "What's wrong?" I asked when I seen his eyes tear up.

"Nothing, you just remind me of someone I lost," he replied shaking his head. I raised my hand to cup the side of his face; "Who?" I asked. "My mother, and my best friend," he replied closing his eyes and leaning his head against my hand. Gently I began to trace his features mapping them out in my mind.

When I was done he looked me in the eye; "I don't remember my mother, but I do remember her voice something that stayed with me even after I was changed," I stated. "What do you remember about her voice?" He asked. "It was warm and deep, I remember the lullaby's she would sing to me, each and every one of them," I replied.

"As for my best friend, I never had one as a Vampyre, when I was human, I always lived my life helping others, I was a Wytch I healed people, I used herbs, I worshiped my Goddess, and I danced in the pale moonlight, my best friend was a..." I stopped a look of wonder crossing my face.

"What? What was she?" Jacob asked. "He- he was a-" I stopped again. "What?" he asked. "A wolf, he was my familiar, Goddess I haven't thought of him in centuries," I breathed. "Your best friend was an animal?" he asked. "Yea, you have to remember I'm 500 years old, back then everything was different," I said. He smiled; "Yea," he said.

"Why do I remind you of your Best Friend? and Mother?" I asked him. "I'm not really sure," he replied crooking his head to the side slightly. My eyes drooped slightly and he smiled; "Come on lets get some sleep," he said standing. He lead me to my room and lay down next to me and had me drink from him, before I both fell asleep together.

The next morning went by quickly and Billy Black came to visit; "So you're the Vampyre my son got pregnant," Billy said his own head tilting ever so slightly. If I could I would have blushed; "Yes I guess," I replied. He visited for a couple of hours, then when it was time for him to go he was by the door with Leah; "You know Holly, I like you, I hope I'll be able to come and visit every now and then," he said smiling. "Of course," I replied smiling back.

After Billy left Jacob and I sat down on the couch sighing slightly, he pulled me against his side. "Hey, what happened with Nessie?" I asked him. "Nothing," he replied. "Have you went to see her at all since the other day?" I asked him. "No," he replied. "You should, I don't want you hurting because of me," I said looking him in the eye. "Ok, I guess I'll be back as soon as I can," he said.

I smiled softly; "Take your time Jake I'm not going anywhere," I said smiling and standing to go to the kitchen. Rose was standing in the kitchen cleaning something that couldn't possibly get cleaner. "Jacob left to go visit Nessie," I replied smiling as she placed a cooked piece of meet, rice and beans in front of you. "I know," she replied.

"Do you think that's a good idea?" I asked her suddenly. "What?" she asked. "LettingAlicedo the decorating to the nursery," I replied. "Sure we all love babies and Esme is going to be helping her, plus she never got to do Nessie's room when she was a baby" Rose said. I nodded; "What are you going to name the baby if it was a girl?" Leah asked from her place across from me.

"I haven't really thought of it I could name her after Jakes mom if I could ever find out her name," I said. "Her name was Sarah," Leah replied. "Ok, Sarah Rose Black," I replied. "You would name her after me?" Rose asked hand over her mouth. "Yea," I replied smiling brightly at her.

She gave me a hug and I looked at Leah; "Leah I would actually like you to be his or Her Goddess Mother if you want to that is," I said. She smiled; "I would love to be her or his Goddess Mother," she replied and hugged me tightly. "What about if its a Boy?" Rose asked. "That's harder to answer, I'll probably name him after my father Hunter Raziel Black," I replied smiling. "Sounds good," they said smiling brightly at me.

**Well I hope you liked it! Comments, Questions and Suggestions are needed! REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I still don't own Twilight... (sigh), Well heres the next chapter hope you like it!**

The next month went by pretty quickly doing pretty much the same thing everyday which seemed fine to me. After all you were a Vampyre, by that time Nessie was spending less and less time with Jacob and she was becoming increasingly agitated. Which bothered me a lot, I often asked Jacob at least once every week if he had spent any time with Nessie since the last time I told him to and it was always the same answer..."no."

One day Jacob and I were sitting next to one another on the couch and talking when the need to feed came over me. I shifted slightly and swallowed, he recognized the signs and pulled you onto his lap baring his neck to me. "Jake it's the middle of the day," I said looking around us. "It doesn't matter, you're thirsty and its nearly dinner time to drink," he reasoned, I did as I was told and drank from him. He held onto me tightly closing his eyes and allowing a soft moan to escape his parted lips.

Outside the window Nessie watched as Jacob pulled me onto his lap and told me to drink and it aggravated her, she had always been able to bite him and he didn't mind the other day when she bit him he had practically thrown her away from him. When she asked what was wrong he just said, that he didn't want to be drunk from right now but once he got home he had crawled into the bed with me and had I drink from him before settling in for the night.

Nessie ground her teeth her eyes flashing brightly when I pulled away licking my lips satisfied my toung tingling with the taste of his blood. He pulled me back and kissed me softly on the lips and it seemed that Nessie finally lost it. A strangled cry came from the window before I could blink Nessie was there flinging me off of Jacob and into a wall, I gasped curling over my stomach protecting your baby.

"Nessie don't!" Rose and Jacob exclaimed. "Jacob!" I exclaimed as I hit the wall. But he didn't move his instinct to protect his child battling with that of protecting his Imprint, he was useless. Nessie came at me reaching for my neck before Rose was able to get her and throw her from me she started to come at me again; "Reneesme stop!" Rose exclaimed and slapped her. Nessie stumbled and fell to the ground stunned.

Rose used that distraction to pick me up seeing that I was knock out and run out of the house and back to the Cullen's house calling Carlisle's name when she was within hearing there instantly when Rose got there; "What happened?"Carlisleasked.

"Nessie, she attacked Holly, she throw her into a wall I don't know if the baby was hit or not," she her quickly kneeling her stomach then with the equipment he used for Bella checked on the state of the baby and sighed in relief.

"Is she ok,Carlisle?" Rose asked. "Yes Rose she's fine, she was just knocked out, she should wake up in a couple of minuets," he replied. "Thank god," Rose breathed. A couple of minuets later my eyes fluttered open and I sat up slowly rubbing my head; "Damn, that girl can throw, my baby," I said hand moving to my stomach. "Its fine, healthy and developing beautifully,"Carlislesaid. "Oh, thank the Goddess," I sighed.

Just then the door opened and Jacob walked in, I narrowed my eyes and my body tensed. "I'll leave you too alone," he said and walked out even though I knew everyone could here everything from downstairs. "Holly-" Jacob started. "Don't, I don't want to hear it," I said standing up from the bed and swaying slightly as the world spun for a second. Jacob reached out to steady me but I backed away not wanting him to touch me.

"Don't, you know this may be your child but... you are no father," I said. "Yes I am," Jacob said tensing for a fight. "Would a _father_ stand by and watch as a psycho fucked up in the head girl tried to kill his child!" I exclaimed. "That wasn't my fault," Jacob said. "Yes it was, I could have lost my baby if it wasn't for Rose being there, because the father of my child just proved his fucking allegiance to a psychotic little girl," I growled.

"Don't call her that," Jacob growled. "Why not, that's what she is, like her mother, killing herself for a fucking blood sucking leech! and Killing someone because she's jealous! Please if that's not psychotic what is?" I growled, "Nothing to say, because its true, who in the rightful mind would give up the ability of have children! Come the fuck on!" I continued.

"Stop it," he growled. "Or what you going to throw me on the floor again, that's the reason we're in this mess if you haven't noticed!" I exclaimed. "Just stop," he begged. "No," I closed my eyes shaking my head. "You know, for some reason beyond my comprehension I felt like I could trust you, with everything that was me, oh how wrong I was," I paused.

"I've seen so much of you, seen you cry, seen you struggle for the past month, the death of your best friend coming to the surface after years of keeping it hidden, but you know that never once lessened my view of you... My Wolf, My Sweet Wolf, for once I thought I had my Best Friend back from centuries ago, someone I could truly call irreplaceable besides Rose or Leah, you know things about me, that they don't even know, and now I realize that... I don't have my best friend, I thought I had him back... but I don't," A single tear sliding down my cheek and in that tear my emotions shinned.

"At least can I ask you this favor?" I asked. "Holly-" he stopped. "Will you leave me alone, I-I don't want to be reminded," I said. "But what about?" He asked. "I'll askCarlisleto take blood from you through the IV and store it at the house for me," I said answering his up; "How much will you need?" He asked. "Just enough to last through the pregnancy, it doesn't have to be all right now," I replied then turning my head away from Jacob and blinked away.

**So how was that? Good, bad, sad? Comments, Questions and Suggestions are much appreciated! in other words REVIEW!**


End file.
